Best Christmas Ever
by Daisyangel
Summary: Christmas gift fic exchange written for flames101. Prompts: "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, ornament, angel, and snow. Enjoy and R/R!


A/n, written for flames101. The prompts I was given were "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas", ornament, angel, and snow. Hope you enjoy this little Christmas fic! Happy Holidays! Please R/R!

XXXX

Singing along to the radio, JJ smiled as one of her favorite Christmas songs came on. Walking over to the radio, she turned it up and began singing along to Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. She was putting the finishing touches on the decorations. The team had been on a case right up until two days before Christmas so she was scrambling to finish decorating. Glancing out the window she saw that the snow was really coming down. She hoped Hotch and the boys arrived home soon from their shopping trip. Will had spent the day before with Henry and would come to their Christmas celebration Christmas morning. She and Will discovered they made better friends than lovers. They had no problem spending time with each other if it was for Henry's sake and there were no hard feelings between them.

As she was putting the angel on top of the tree she heard the door open.

"Mommy, we're home!" came Henry's voice as they stomped the snow off their boots and came running into the living room.

"Hi, JJ, we got you something," Jack declared.

"Boys, we were going to wait until Christmas to give it to her," Hotch gently reminded them.

"But we want to give it to her now," Jack whined.

"Yeah, now, please, Aaron?" Henry requested.

"Let them give it to me," JJ told her boyfriend placing a hand on his arm. Sighing in defeat, he nodded.

"Yay!" the boys cried in unison before running back to where the bags had been placed and grabbing a beautifully wrapped box.

XXXX

"Here you go, JJ," Jack said shyly handing it to her.

"Thank you, it's wrapped beautifully. I love the Penguin wrapping paper," she complimented.

"Aaron said penguin's are your favorite," Henry explained.

"He's right," she replied.

"Open it, Mommy," Henry begged.

"Yeah, open it," Jack repeated. Smiling she unwrapped the box then opened it.

"Oh, I love it," she said as she stared down at the penguin ornament in the box.

"Read what it says," Aaron advised. Picking it up, she felt tears come to her eyes as she read it.

"World's best mom."

"Thank you, I love it," she said kissing the boys then kissing Aaron.

"Don't thank me. They picked it out all on their own. I was picking up a couple more presents an aisle over," he informed her.

"You're Henry' mommy and ever since my mommy went to heaven you've been like a mommy to me," Jack explained.

"I'm glad you see me as another mommy, but I don't ever want to replace your real mommy, you know that, don't you?" she checked.

"Yes I do," the little boy answered.

"Why don't you boys help me figure out where to hang this then head into the kitchen for dinner," JJ instructed. Nodding they helped her figure out where to hang the Christmas ornament then hurried into the kitchen to eat the wonderful meal JJ had prepared.

XXXX

"JJ, can I talk to you and Daddy for a second?" Jack asked shortly after dinner. The two adults were in the living room enjoying a movie while the boys played a bit before baths and bedtime.

"Of course you can, buddy. Come sit beside us," Aaron invited patting the couch. Walking over, the little boy sat down and shifted so he was between the two adults.

"Do you know what I want for Christmas most?" he asked.

"No, what, sweetie?" JJ questioned.

"You as my Mommy. Would it be okay if I call you Mommy? My heart is big enough for my real mommy who is my angel mommy now and you," he explained.

"Oh, Jack there is nothing I'd love more, but are you sure?" JJ checked.

"Yes as long as you don't think Mommy would be mad at me, she wouldn't would she?" the young boy asked anxiously.

"No she wouldn't be, son. None of us are. She'd** happy that you have someone in your life you love enough and care about enough to want to call them Mommy," Aaron told him.**

"**So that's a yes?" Jack asked.**

"**Yes, that's a yes," JJ answered. Smiling widely, Jack threw his arms first around his father then JJ.**

"**I love **

"**I love you, Daddy, Mommy."**

"**We love **

"**We love you to," JJ said as she hugged him tightly then placed a kiss on his forehead. Still holding Jack in her arms, she looked up and mouthed something to Aaron.**

"**Best Christmas ever." Nodding in agreement, he smiled and pulled them both into his arms, adjusting to mae room for Henry as he came running and made a beeline for the group hug. This was certainly one of the best Christmas's he could ever remember having as well.**

**Finished!**


End file.
